


not some fake spy friendship that the Russians put together

by burglebezzlement



Category: The Spy Who Dumped Me (2018)
Genre: Alcohol, Background Spying, F/F, Getting Together, Truth Serum, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-24 19:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burglebezzlement/pseuds/burglebezzlement
Summary: If you'd asked her yesterday, Audrey would have said Morgan has no secrets. But now there's truth serum in the mix.





	not some fake spy friendship that the Russians put together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [la_dissonance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_dissonance/gifts).



Morgan and Audrey are under heavy fire, pinned down inside a burned-out church. 

This was supposed to be an easy mission. Infiltrate the dictator’s inner staff, break the safe, and get out with the intel. Morgan’s proven herself as a talented infiltrator, Audrey’s an excellent shot, and as for the safe cracking, well, the Agency sent them a specialist. 

Things didn’t go to plan.

Audrey takes a quick look around the corner, hoping to lay down suppressive fire, but the people lying in wait for them are still there. 

When she gets back to the Agency, she and their handlers are going to have a _talk_ about hiring safe crackers who go over to the other side. A long talk. Possibly involving weapons.

Morgan looks up at Audrey. She’s slumped against the burned-out wall. “I have a secret,” she says.

“Not now, Morgan.” Audrey pops up and fires, three times. Two enemies down, but she knows there’s reinforcements on the way. “We have to go.”

The hard drives are heavy against Audrey’s back as she gets Morgan’s arm around her and helps her up. They’re stumbling outside before Audrey sees it: the fletching of a dart, sticking out of Morgan’s neck.

“Shit!” Audrey can’t stop, but she yanks the dart out and flings it away. Her experience says it’s always better to yank first, ask questions later. “When did you get hit?”

“Somewhere.” Morgan waves a hand back at the firefight. “Think it’s secret juice. S’okay. I only have one secret.”

Audrey keeps one arm around her as they run down an uneven set of stairs covered in vines. “You don’t have any secrets, Morgan, you never have.”

“I have this one.” Morgan’s starting to lose coordination as they stumble through the jungle, and Audrey’s just hoping —

— there. In the distance. The chopper’s coming.

“Just hang in there,” Audrey says. “Just a few more minutes.”

* * *

Morgan’s back to normal after a night under observation in the Agency’s medical center. Apparently sodium thiopental has been replaced by a newer, more effective drug — a drug the bad guys have started using as a weapon. 

“It’s quite clever,” Dr. Smith tells Audrey, as they look down at Morgan’s sleeping face. “Knock out your enemy and deliver them ready for questioning. Shooting two goals with one dart, as it were. I don’t suppose you kept the dart.”

“I had other things on my mind,” Audrey says, sarcastically, but Dr. Smith as immune to sarcasm as he is to using his real name. 

“Pity. Well, next time, if you survive. I need a larger sample for research.”

He turns away, and Audrey sits down at Morgan’s side. Morgan spent the entire helicopter ride telling the pilots her Social Security number and Audrey’s medical history, which kept her so busy she hadn’t been able to tell Audrey what secret she was talking about. The only thing she’d said was that she had a secret Audrey didn’t know.

Audrey studies Morgan’s face, quiet for once, in sleep.

There’s only one secret she can think of. Only one secret that Morgan, eternally-truthful Morgan, would keep from her best friend.

Morgan must be in love with her.

* * *

Audrey doesn’t mention anything about Morgan’s secret when she wakes up. They’re needed for an urgent mission, and it’s easy enough to pretend she hasn’t figured it out.

At first.

It eats away at her, as they rappel down the face of a high-rise in Dubai after planting evidence to undermine a Highland plot. As they go undercover in a small Ukrainian village to determine if the forces occupying an ancient castle are from another terrorist organization. As they scuba-dive into the crater of an extinct volcano to gather intel about a secret base.

 _How could I not know Morgan thinks about me like that?_ she wonders. It’s never been a secret that Morgan’s into people of any gender, but somehow Audrey’s never really thought about the fact that she falls into that category. The “any gender” category. It’s never seemed personally relevant.

It’s relevant now.

* * *

The club’s music is thumping, pounding in Audrey’s chest. They’re undercover on a standard intelligence collection mission. Their source will be meeting Audrey, who’s sitting at the bar, pretending to drink a cocktail. 

Morgan’s there to provide discreet support, so Audrey’s not surprised to see her stumble up to the front of the club and start arguing with the DJ.

“Hello Khiavet!” Morgan screams into the microphone, and the people in the club scream back. She starts singing an old Cher song Audrey hasn’t heard for years, dancing like she’s determined to leave nothing behind. The DJ gives in after the first few bars and puts the song on, possibly to drown out Morgan’s singing, and the crowd starts screaming along with her. 

Audrey smiles before remembering that they’re on a mission here. She checks her phone. 11:30 — go time. Trying to make it look like an accident, she spills her drink, apologizing profusely to the bartender. While she’s trying to help him mop up, someone passes her a flash drive.

She doesn’t see who, but her fingers tell her the code etched into the plastic cover of the drive matches their arrangements. 

The bartender finishes mopping up the spilled drink, and looks towards the stage. “Is that your friend?” he asks, in heavily accented English.

“My best friend,” Audrey says. “How did you know?”

“She keeps looking at you.” The bartender shakes his head. “Do you believe in love, bah. Her dancing — she is — how do you say? A little much.”

“She’s amazing,” Audrey says, coldly. She turns away, using the action to mask slipping the drive into the waistband of her pants, and walks out of the club.

A few blocks over, Morgan catches up, slinging her arm around Audrey’s shoulders. “So? How was I?”

“Cher-iffic.”

“Did I make you believe in love?”

Audrey smiles. “Always.”

* * *

She catches herself watching Morgan when she’s not looking. Smiling when she does especially Morgan-y things. They go undercover to stop a bomb plot in Caracas, and all Audrey can think about is the way Morgan hugged her. She spends the entire flight back wondering if it means something. If Morgan’s secret really is what she thinks it is.

* * *

Audrey looks around the suburban living room. This might be their most challenging trip yet.

“…and we just didn’t know how you got to the Forbidden City!” Morgan’s mom says, raising her teacup.

Morgan’s good at telling her parents everything without telling them, like, _everything_. She once told Audrey that her parents know her well enough that she can tell them the unclassified half of what they’re doing, and her parents can guess the rest. It’s probably true, given the way she and her mother are laughing about the whole China fiasco.

Morgan’s father insists on playing beer checkers after dinner, and Audrey’s feeling buzzed when they head up to bed. She and Morgan are staying in Morgan’s childhood bedroom, which still has all of her circus trophies on the shelves. The ceiling’s painted in screaming-bright colors that glow when the lights are turned off, a remnant from one of Morgan’s high school art phases. 

Audrey stumbles into the lower bunk, feeling nostalgic and deeply confused. 

“Do you love me?” she asks.

“What?” Morgan flops down beside her. “Of course I do.”

“No, I mean….” Audrey takes a breath. “Remember when you got hit by that dart? The one with truth serum?”

“Not very well,” Morgan says. “I was under an awful lot of truth serum at the time.”

“You told me you had a secret.” Audrey’s still staring up at the splattered paint on the ceiling. “One thing you’d never told me. And I thought —” She trails off. She’d thought. Hoped, maybe, would be more accurate. She swallows. “Morgan, was the secret that you love me?”

“What?” Morgan sits up. “No. That wasn’t the secret.”

Audrey buries her face in a pillow for a moment before looking up. “Forget I asked that. Please forget this ever happened. I am very very drunk and I should not be listened to.”

Morgan’s eyes are wide. “I didn’t say I didn’t love you.”

“You said —”

“I said that wasn’t my secret,” Morgan says. “I tell you I love you every day, Audrey. You’re the sun in my solar system. You’re my personal hero. You are the single greatest human being in all of time and space.”

“Yeah, but —”

“My secret was that I think that one Minion is kind of hot too,” Morgan says. “But it’s more fun to pretend I don’t.”

“What?”

“It’s no fun if I can’t act like your Minion crush is horrifying,” Morgan says. She lets her head fall onto Audrey’s shoulder, her hair curly and wild, tickling Audrey’s face. Audrey can smell her hair gel, scented with papaya and coconut. 

“I do love you,” Morgan mumbles. “I never kept that a secret.”

Audrey doesn’t move, her mind running through everything. Morgan holding her hand, running across an exploding bridge. Morgan dropping everything and bringing her to the 24-hour supermarket for emergency ice cream after Drew dumped her. Morgan fighting a crazed gymnast on a flying trapeze for her.

“But not, like… kissy-kissy love,” Audrey says.

“Who says it’s not?” Morgan’s voice is calm, so calm Audrey’s freaking out. “I love you like I love you, and I’m happy just being with you, however you want that to be. We’re best friends. That doesn’t change. Not ever.”

“And….” Audrey’s so close. “If I wanted something more?”

“Then I’d be super-ridiculously happy about that,” Morgan says, still matter-of-fact.

There’s a moment, like standing at the top of the cliff, and then Audrey’s falling. Turning her face to find Morgan there, just there, so close — Audrey leans in and closes the distance, kissing Morgan softly and then kissing Morgan deeply, and then moving on to things that aren’t kissing at all.

* * *

The next morning, Morgan’s mother smiles at them. “I just knew you girls would work things out.”

Audrey stares. “What — how did you —”

“A mother knows.” She slides a mug of coffee across the counter. “Now. What are your plans looking like for that exfiltration in Moscow?”

“Spy stuff,” Morgan says, coming up behind Audrey and looping an arm around her shoulders.

Audrey lets herself relax. “Yeah,” she says. “But this time, it’s together-spy-stuff.”

Morgan lets her head fall against Audrey’s. “Always.”


End file.
